All About Us
by life among the dead
Summary: A human somehow came from the human world to the Pokémon world. This girl's name is Stone and she meets up with a Riolu named Isaiah. And this is their story. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello? Is anybody here?" A female voice called out. This girl was having a dream.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Suddenly there was a flash of light like lightning, and the girl flinched. She thought she heard a voice when the light flashed.

"Ah! What was that? I'm sure that was a voice. A person? Calling out to me?" Then she heard the voice say something.

'You...You who can now hear my voice...Might you be...a human? If you are then please...Listen to my plea. I want you to help save the Pokémon world. We need your..." There was another flash of light.

"...HELP!"

The girl then saw a vision of a big being with yellow-green scales and red and black tusks chasing a small, angular leaf green body with blue eyes and two small string-like antenna with blue tips extending from the head. The girl never saw Pokémon like these before. As soon as the vision started, it stopped.

"Wha-what was that just now?! What does it mean? Those Pokémon..." The scene changes to her shadowed reflection.

"And now there's something fuzzy. Huh?"

The reflection of her is starting to change form. "The blurry reflection...is changing?! How is that possible? It's as if I changed somehow."

Then she saw herself fully in the mirror. and saw that she indeed change form. She gasped.

"I-I look like Pichu!" The girl-turned-Pichu had black and yellow diamond shaped ears with three spikes on both ears, has red cheek pouches instead of pink, a black collar, a black lightning mark on her chest and her tail is a bit longer.

The scene changed again and the girl saw she was at a place with a blue floor that looks like it would be a portal and mist is surrounding it.

Then she saw a piece of flashing light floating in the middle of the space.

"Huh? What's that? I have a feeling the person calling for help is came from that light. I'm gonna check it out." The girl walked over to the light and touched it. There was a big flash of light and the girl soon found herself falling.

She was screaming as she fell and when she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in the sky.

*Thump*

" Ow. Why do I feel like I'm spinning?" The girl groaned.

"Hey! Are you alright? Wake up!" A voice said to her. She slowly opened her eyes to see a Riolu, standing over her and staring at her in worry. The female painfully stood up, and when she was fully standing, she felt a bit weak and was about to fall to the ground when the Riolu caught her and let her lean against him.

"Hey, you're awake!" The Riolu said. She recoiled in shock.

"I...can understand you?" The Riolu looked at her,confused.

"What? Of course you can understand me, we're both Pokémon." He explained. The girl then remembered that she was having a dream, a voice calling for help and that she turned into a Pichu. She sees that they are surrounded by trees and she concludes that they are in a forest.

"What's your name?" The Riolu asked her.

"Oh, my name is Annaleise but you can call me Stone. What's yours?" Stone replied.

"That's a cool nickname. My name is Isaiah. Did you really fall out of the sky?" Isaiah said, questioningly.

Stone looked up at the sky for a second and looked back at Isaiah, then she nodded. "Yes, I did."

"You look like you're in pain. Here, I have an oran berry to help regain your strength." Isaiah rummaged through his bag, which Stone had just noticed, and took out a blue berry, then he handed it to her.

She took it gratefully and ate it. She felt refreshed after eating it. "Thank you, Isaiah."

He nodded and smiled. "No problem."

"But.. where did you come from? I mean I know you came from the sky just now but I haven't seen you around before. So, I was asking where you're originally from." Isaiah said. "Of course it's pretty mysterious how you fell out of the sky like that. You can't tell me you actually live up there, right?"

"I suppose not." Stone looked back up at the sky. _'But even if I say I came from the other side of the sky, it's not like anyone would believe me. Not anyone normal, anyway. I guess I'll tell the truth to Isaiah.'_

Stone explained everything that has happened to Isaiah. After she was done, Isaiah looked very shocked and surprised.

"What? You're a human? You got turned into a Pichu because someone was calling for help? So you came from the human world to the Pokémon world as the result?"

"Alright. I believe you, Stone." He said, cheerful. Stone looked at him in surprise.

"What? You believed me just like that?" She said. He nodded, smiling. "Why?"

"Sure, it's a extraordinary story to believe but humans don't exist anywhere except in stories. Or that's what I always thought." Isaiah explains. "And it seems totally impossible that a human could just turn into a Pokémon and fall out of the sky one day. But do you know what I think? There are a lot of things in this world that are mysterious. But the truth is that maybe those things aren't really that mysterious at all but maybe they're just things I don't know yet. And that's why they seem mysterious. That's why I want to learn about and see all types of things. I want to explore ancient ruins and deep caves. I want to be an adventurer and have many journeys. And that's why I traveled all the way here to-"

Isaiah gasped, as if remembering something he forgot. Stone looked at him with concern.

"I forgot! The most important meeting of my life! I've got to get there ASAP but the path ahead looks really tough. It will be very hard to make it through alone. That's it! Stone, come with me, please. My journey is so close to being over and everything I want is so near but if I don't hurry, I might not make it there in time. I'm not sure I can make it there on my own. Ah! There's no time to explain! Just come with me!" Isaiah exclaimed, pulling Stone with him as he starts walking onto the path ahead.

"Whoa, wait. Where are we going?" She yelped.

*A few minutes later*

When they walked out of the forest, the path lead a mountain with four entrances. There was a few boulders and lots of grass.

 _'Wow, it's beautiful. It's just bursting with nature here.'_ Stone thought, amazed by the scene in front of her.

Isaiah turned around and looked at her."Stone, come on. This way, hurry!"

Stone jogged over to him and they kept on going forward. They stopped when they saw that the bridge was collapsed.

"Oh no. How are we gonna get there now?" Isaiah looked around until he noticed a entrance to a cave.

"There! Looks like we have no choice but to try going through there. Let's go." Isaiah went inside the cave, with Stone following right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Isaiah, what is this place?" Stone asked him, looking around the cave as they walked.

"This is a mystery dungeon called Grassy Mountain." Isaiah answered. Stone got confused by what he said.

"Mystery Dungeon? What's that?" She asked.

"Oh, they are like distortions of time and space or something similar. Ordinary places gets turned into dungeons and it changes every time you enter. There are also Pokémon in the dungeons that will attack without listening to reason." Isaiah explained, Stone nodded in understanding.

"So there's Pokémon in here that will attack us?" Stone asked. Isaiah nodded, he stopped walking and Stone turned to look at him. "But how we will defend ourselves if they attack?"

"Don't worry. We are both Pokémon, so we also have attack moves. For example, I can use Force Palm, Copycat, Endure and Quick Attack. I'm sure you have no clue what moves you use, do you?" Stone shook her head and Isaiah tapped his chin, thinking. "I think you can use Thundershock. All Pichus at least use that. After this is over, we will find out what your moves are, okay?"

"Okay, I think that will work." Stone agreed and they started walking again. A couple minutes later, Stone saw a Gothita asleep.

She grabbed Isaiah to stop him from going any further. She pointed to Gothita and held a finger to her lips, gesturing for them to be quiet. He nodded in understanding. They both quietly walked around the sleeping Pokémon but Stone accidentally woke Gothita up when she fell and grunted loudly.

Gothita looked really mad and attacked with Pound, throwing its body into Stone's. Stone was thrown into the wall, hard.

"Stone!" Isaiah exclaimed, looking at her to make sure she is okay before attacking with a fast speed that made him seem almost invisible. He hit Gothita and she was knocked unconscious.

Isaiah went over to Stone and helped her up. She groaned. "Well that hurt."

"I know but are you okay?" He asked in concern. Stone nodded and smiled to show she's fine. "All right, let's keep going, we don't have much time."

They ran into a few Gothitas and Minccinos and fought them. Then a few minutes later, they arrived to a stairwell.

"What's a stairwell doing here? This is a cave, there shouldn't be stairs here." Stone said, confused.

"Stairwells are supposed to be here. They are like a portal to a different part of the dungeon." Isaiah says. Then they walk down the stairs. They find themselves outside and they looked around to see they were on the other side of the bridge.

"Yes, we made it to the other side! C'mon, let's hurry, we've got to keep going." Isaiah then started running into the path ahead. Stone ran after him, running as fast as she can to catch up to him.

*Ten minutes later*

"Heh...heh...we did it! Stone...We...made it!" Isaiah panted as he arrived at a crosswalk, he turned around to face her but she was not there. "Stone? Where are you?"

"Right here." A voice said as a figure was jogging into sight, panting heavily. Stone stopped jogging when she caught up to him. "Wow you run fast."

"Uhhh, sorry." Isaiah apologized, placing his hand behind his head sheepishly. Stone shook her head and says, "It's okay. No biggie. Let's just keep going but can we walk this time?"

"Sure, it's this way." They walked on the path to the right. They then arrived at a desert-like land. A light blue, bipedal, amphibious Pokémon was standing across a mini bridge.

"Thank Arceus, you're still here." Isaiah said, relieved.

"Hmm? I'm Quagsire, hmm? I'm the one who, mmm, manages the land around here. Is it you then, hmm? You're, mmm, Isaiah?" Quagsire asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Isaiah replied, nodding.

"Mm-hmm! I thought so! Thanks for coming, mmm? It seems that waiting here was, mmm, worth it after all. I've just been standing around here by myself, hmm? But it was so boring that I was, mmm, thinking of heading home soon. But now you're here. Hmmm... are you really sure about this? It's really, mmm, desolate. And there's nothing here. Mystery dungeons are taking over the place." Quagsire said, gesturing to the vast desert behind him.

"I know, that's exactly what I'm hoping for, in fact. I brought the money with me." Isaiah said.

"Hmm. You sure you won't regret this? Then here you go, your, mmm, deed." Quagsire said, handing Isaiah a paper and Isaiah gave him the money.

"This land now belongs to you, hmm?" Quagsire declared. "You can, mmm, do whatever you'd like with it." Quagsire then left.

"Yeah! All right! From this day forward, this is going to be my Paradise!" Isaiah cheered excitedly. Stone was smiling, happy for him when she finally understood what's going on. "Ah. S-sorry for getting all worked up by myself. Remember when I said I wanna learn about and see all types of things? To be an adventurer, right? This right here is the starting point for making all that come true. My dream is to make a paradise for us all. A Pokémon Paradise."

"A Pokémon Paradise?" Stone question, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah. I'm gonna this the kind of paradise you could only dream about. The Mystery Dungeons are spreading around here...you never know what might happen on land like this. I'm going to have all kinds of adventures and find lots of other Pokémon like me and then we work hard together. We'll be able to live the kind of life that'll make you feel alive. A real paradise! That's my dream! I've been saving all my money just for that. And now I've found the perfect land. Well, really it's more like everywhere else was too expensive, so I didn't have much of a choice but this is going to be the start of all my dreams." Isaiah explained, really excited about his new Paradise. "So, Stone, what are you going to do now? Do you have somewhere to go? If you don't, why not consider helping me out? How about you help me make my Paradise, Stone?"

"Sure. I'll help you, Isaiah." Stone replied, smiling.

"There's no way I can do it all by myself, so I've been planning to get more Pokémon to join me over time anyway. What do you think, Stone? Will you help me out?" Isaiah asked, as if he didn't hear that Stone had answered. Stone resisted the urge to facepalm and sighed.

"Yes, I'll help you with your dreams. I don't have any place to go and I have no idea what goes on in this world." Stone replied.

"Really? You're gonna help me out?! YEAH! THANKS, STONE!" He cheered loudly, jumping up and down, pumping his fists into the air. "We're going to be great friends! We'll be a great team! I'm definitely gonna make my dreams come true! Just you watch!"

 _'Man, when Isaiah acts that happy, I can't help but feel I made the right choice. But still...I can't believe I got turned into an actual Pokémon. It all started when I heard that voice in my dream and the next thing I knew, my body had been transformed. That's right...I wonder of that Pokémon I heard is all right. How could I forget her? I've gotta help her somehow but I don't know how. All I have now are questions without answers. I don't even know for sure if I came to this world to save that Pokémon. And besides, staying here with Isaiah sure seems like it will lead to a lot of adventures. I feel like something great is waiting in store for us.'_

Isaiah stopped cheering and turned to Stone. "Stone! Let's do our best together! I know there's nothing here now but this is it! This is the place! This is going to be our PARADISE!" They both yelled out that last part together as they started cheering.


End file.
